


"Hi, Cisco."

by MoTheBro



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: #GoldenVibe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoTheBro/pseuds/MoTheBro
Summary: Lisa pays Cisco a visit for their "anniversary".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGoldenGlider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenGlider/gifts).



"Another day, another meta-human stopping spree incoming."

Cisco came to S.T.A.R. Labs earlier than usual, smiling to himself as he walked in. He had rested well the night before, and something put him in a good mood. It might've been luck, but he froze as he stepped into the main room to see Lisa Snart standing in the middle of it, that smirk of hers plastered across her face.

"Hi, Cisco."

Lisa took a few steps towards him, and reached for her gun, which had been lying on a table beside her. 

"Lisa!"

Cisco had a surprised look for a moment before getting out of it as she picked up her gun. He felt himself become disappointed. She came back for an upgrade. But, maybe there was more. He crossed his arms, but couldn't help but smile just a little.

Lisa waved her gun beside her as she walked. 

"I didn't come for this."

She held up her Gold Gun, still smirking.

Cisco tilted his head a little and squinted. 

"Then... Why are you here?"

Lisa rolled her eyes and stopped right in front of him.

"I don't know... This feels a little... Weird, but... I just thought it'd feel accomplishing. It's been a year since we kissed, and I just felt it was a good idea to come."

Cisco smiled a little, and he wasn't disappointed anymore.

"Actually, it's been a year, one week, and two days."

He corrected, realizing what he had let slip out right after he said it.

Lisa laughed lightly.

"You're counting."

"What? No. It's just.... Yeah, I'm counting."

Lisa smiled more and leaned forward a little, kissing Cisco for a brief moment before backing away, heading towards the exit.

"Next year's waiting."

She said with a smile before fading away.

"What?"

Cisco instinctively ran towards her, put stopped as he realized she was gone...

Cisco woke up, hitting his head on the table lamp right above him, and looked around. Whoa. That felt... Real. He stood up and checked the time before packing his stuff for the night and heading out before stopping as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Hi, Cisco."


End file.
